Cyclic delay diversity (CDD) is provided in wireless communications as a method of spatially diversifying transmissions in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) systems. When spatial diversity is desired, e.g., when throughput conditions are compromised due to poor channel conditions, CDD may be employed. CDD provides that a signal be repeated throughout a plurality of transmit branches of a transmitting device (e.g., a base station), with each transmit branch providing a cyclic delay to the transmitted information. The cyclic delay may be provided by copying a certain number of samples from the end of the transmission and placing those samples at the beginning of the transmission. The number of samples of the cyclic delay is predetermined given the characteristics of a given platform, e.g., number of antennas. The spatial diversity provided through such a CDD transmission may increase the throughput over channels with substantial signal to noise ratios (SNRs).